


11 P.M And The Same Procedure As Every Year

by moodyme



Series: Hours [15]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Also this is just realllly silly, Dorks in Love, F/M, Kinda?, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Blue thinks about how the same isn't always a bad thing.





	11 P.M And The Same Procedure As Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that prompted '11 pm, new years with ur otp :)'  
> So I did Pynch and Sarchengsey 🙌  
> This is set at some point post-canon 🤷♀️  
> The title is from the sketch "Dinner for One", which is shown in Germany every year on New Years Eve.

 From across the room, Blue Sargent watched as Adam came through the door. He had arrived later than everyone else as he was helping her Mom and the other women of Fox Way with their preparations for bringing in the new year. He unwound his scarf and made eye-contact with her, making a little questioning motion with his brows. She waved him over and he came, stopping only briefly to let Ronan know he had made it.

 'What?' He asked after settling next to her on the floor of the Barn's living room.

 'You staying here, or going back out?' Blue asked, 'Also, you smell like sage.'

 'Jimi kept burning it and waving it at me, she said I would need it.' Adam sighed, 'They said I didn't have to go back out until the morning to go pick up the drums, so I guess I'm free for the rest of the night.'

 It had stopped being strange some time ago, Adam helping with the New Years Eve and other traditions her psychic relatives partook in. He was the Magician, and while they preferred to let them remain woman driven, he would occasionally be called on to help. He would spend the evening helping to set everything up, maybe scry or read cards, but he never stayed through the all-night chanting, or the drumming, or the drinking. Instead, he would leave her family and would come join them at the last hour of the last day of the year.

 'Is Henry going to wear those sunglasses all night?' He asked now, gesturing at the sunglasses with the coming yea in large, plastic, letters. 

 'Probably,' Blue laughed, not at all disturbed at the thought. 

 Across the room, Ronan had Gansey in a headlock, taunting him for something Henry had just said. Blue wasn't sure if the redness blooming across Gansey's face was from embarrassment or lack of oxygen. Adam let out chuckle when Ronan started giving a noogie to Gansey, despite her boyfriends pleads.

 'Your boyfriend's bullying my boyfriend,' She said, poking Adam in the ribs, 'Make him stop.'

 Adam let out an exaggerated sigh at that, so Blue poked him the ribs again, harder this time. He swatted her hand away, and pushed himself up. He sighed again when he was fully standing, nudging her with his foot when she poked at his ankles to get him to hurry up. He made his way to the other side of the room, and made Ronan release Gansey with a touch to his elbow. When he was released, Adam sidled closer to Gansey and whispered something in his ear. Blue's eye's narrowed in suspicion when Gansey looked to her. But, well... his hair was also mussed and his face red, and it looked like he had been doing something very different from getting a noogie in a headlock. Very different indeed. So she was distracted and didn't quite notice the smirk Adam was wearing when he followed Gansey back over to her.

 'Jane,' Gansey began, his voice earnest, 'What's this I hear about you bullying Adam?'

 'What?' Blue exclaimed. 'Adam, did you tell Gansey I was bullying you?'

 'You wouldn't stop poking me,' Adam shrugged, obviously pleased with himself.

 Gansey knelt beside her and took her hands in his. 'Jane,' He said, 'It isn't nice to poke people.'

 'What the fuck, bro?' Ronan said to her, throwing himself down across from her and Gansey, and tugging on Adam's hand until he was sitting on the floor as well. 'You can't just go around poking other peoples boyfriends, only I get to poke my boyfriend.' He said this last bit with a dramatic wiggle of his dark eyebrows. Adam snorted, his head against Ronan's shoulder, and swatted at Ronan's forearm. 

 'Adam, tell Gansey I wasn't bullying you, or this will go on all night,' Blue sighed. He took several moments to consider this before shrugging again.

 'Sorry, Gansey, I guess I just got confused.' Adam said, not at all bothering to hide his smirk. He must have realized Gansey was too tipsy to notice it, the bastard.

 'Oh,' Gansey breathed, clearly relieved, 'that's good.' 

 'This looks cozy,' Henry hummed. Blue hadn't noticed him disappear into the kitchen and back to them, but he must have because he was now holding a bottle of champagne and several red solo cups. He settled on her other side and passed around the cups.

 'It's not midnight yet,' Adam protested, his nose scrunched.

 'Darling,' Henry purred, 'It's  _never_ too early for champagne.'

 'That's true,' Ronan said, nodding his head, 'Mimosa's are a thing.'

 'Mimosa's are indeed a thing!' Gansey said, pointing at Ronan. He said it as though it were a revelation. 'Oh my God... a mimosa is a screwdriver with champagne instead of vodka.'

 'Okay!' Henry said, clapping his hands together, 'Let's not get any more side-tracked.' To Blue, he whispered, 'I was going to propose a toast, but they wold get too emotional, wouldn't they?'

 'Probably cry and everything,' She whispered back. She helped Henry pour the champagne and distribute the cups. As she did, she thought of what she would toast to. Her boyfriends, how much she loved them, how thankful she was they were in her life. Her family, how much she appreciated them. Her two best friends, how happy she was for them, for the happiness they had created.

 To being together, she thought as she sipped her champagne. To being together, all five of them, for it being the same as every year. To that not being boring, but a wonderful thrill. 

 To another year of the same, because the same was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing tipsy Ronan and Gansey :)  
> Sorry I've been late getting to prompts, life got weird for a bit.


End file.
